Letters
by Miss Mila
Summary: A TIVA fic! Post "Nine Lives". Ziva and Tony talk during Ziva's trip to Tel Aviv. What will happen...READ and REVIEW...THANKS!


_**Letters:**_

_**An NCIS TIVA fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters, places, themes, etc.**_

_**A/N: A series of letters and thoughts between Tony and Ziva while Ziva is in Tel Aviv (After "Nine Lives" I believe)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Dear Tony,

I would have called, but the cell phone reception I horrible in Israel. The flight is quite comfortable, though these Stewards are quite annoying, yes? Ahhh…I have landed. Looking out the window I see that my parents are here to greet me. And look, there's my newly married sister, Alma, and her husband. Hmmm…Israeli men aren't actually that bad…

Yours,

Ziva

*********

Dear Ziva,

That _better _have been a joke, David. Why would you want one of those skinny Israeli guys when you can have someone more manly…like me? Hmf. Did your _boyfriend _meet you at the airport? And why do refuse on telling me who he is???

Ditto,

DiNozzo (I love writing that)

*********

Well _DiNozzo, _

For the last time, that man is NOT my boyfriend. Who are you to look through my possessions anyway? And you, manly? Ha. Besides, _was _it really a joke? I'll never tell. _You _tell me. As for the man…3 guesses. Humor me.

Your Ninja,

Ziva

*********

Ziva,

You are making me go CRAZY! But fine. 1. Rumplestilskin 2. Prince Charming 3. Your. Boyfriend.

Was I close? Abby is annoying the crap out of me. McGeek too. Gibbs couldn't find his coffee this morning…the back of my head hurts. I'm sad to say it, but I wish you were here.

Love,

Tony

*********

Tony,

Well, I must say. You did NOT come close. At all. In fact, you are _really _wrong. Israel is quite uneventful. And I'm sorry about your head. Maybe a kiss would make it better? Ha. Truth be told, I wish I were there as well.

Ninja,

Ziva

*********

Ziva,

Hmf. You say he isn't your boyfriend. Well then, why are you saying that and who is he? And why are there tons of pictures on your desk of him?

-Tony

*********

Tony,

Hmf. I have half a mind not to answer your so-called letter. He isn't my boyfriend. He is one of my childhood friends, Arin. And as for the pictures; he jus got married. I'm making him a photo album, so I have asked my friends to send me pictures of him. Are you happy now???

This is the last letter before I come back to America. Back to you. And as for 'why I'm saying that', other than it being true, there's someone else.

Xoxo,

Ziva

* * *

**Tony**

Someone. Else.

Who is he, where is he, and where is you gun?

'_You're making me go CRAZY!'_

You are going crazy. _She's _making you go crazy. The knot-in-your-stomach, sweaty-palm kind of crazy.

'_I wish you were here.'_

Yeah, here in your arms. Where you know she is safe. Where you know she isn't with _him _or _them. _Whoever it is.

Another man?

You can't handle this much more.

At all.

* * *

**Ziva**

'_I wish I were there'_

In his arms, while he makes you laugh.

Watching him, and listening to his crazy movie quotes.

You wish you were curled up next to him, watching a movie, like before. Though, before, there was very little movie watching…

Someone else.

Doesn't he know it's him?

* * *

Ziva David walks out of the airplane, stretching comfortably. She loves First Class.

She walks over, through the pesky security, to the baggage claim. Where he is waiting.

She can't help herself. Ziva runs towards him, a smile on her face.

He smiles back (grins actually), slightly surprised, but happy nonetheless. He takes her into his arms and hugs her tightly.

She looks up at his face, which is filled with confusion.

"You're someone else." She whispers.

He grins even wider and his mouth is on hers, moving with hers, kissing hers; and she kisses back.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again, Ziva." He says once they break apart.

* * *

**_A/N: Well... I absolutely loved this episode, so I wrote a...what should have happened for it. Please tell me if you loved (or hated) it...Please? Review?_**


End file.
